The Child's Shadow
by Rising From The Ashes
Summary: To face the greatest challenge of their lives, Tommy and Kim must find the strength to give their child up for adoption. Kim/Tommy angst. One-shot.


_The Child's Shadow_

Disclaimer: If I owned Power Rangers, there would be cursing, sex and a lot more violence. It'd probably have to be on HBO or Showtime. ;)

Author's Note: I realize there are a million other stories out there that try to explain 'The Letter.' And for those of you who have not hit the back button yet, I know my take on it isn't original as well. But, I hope to have spun it in such a way that is enjoyable albeit very angst-y.

* * *

"Initial here and sign here." A lawyer pointed at the document that sat in front of Tommy. Furrowing his brow, Tommy sighed as he tried to decipher the legalese in front of him. "So, by signing these papers…"

"You'll be giving up complete parental rights to the child." The lawyer explained as he pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose.

"And, we'll never be able to see the baby? Know how it's doing as it grows up?" Tommy felt helpless; he wasn't sure if he wanted to do this.

The lawyer shook his head, "No, this will be a closed adoption. However, when the child reaches the age of 18, you can enter your name into a database. And, if the child decides to do so as well, notification will be sent stating that each party is willing to meet the other."

Running his fingers through his hair, Tommy looked over at Kim who was sitting across the table staring at her hands. Turning his gaze back to the lawyer, Tommy cleared his throat, "Could, uh, could we have a minute alone?"

Jerking her head up, confusion flashed across Kim's face. The lawyer looked between the two teenagers before mumbling something about going to get coffee. Once the lawyer had left the room, Kim pleaded with him, "Just sign the papers, Tommy. Please."

Desperation was intoned in Tommy's voice, "I don't know if I can do this! This is our baby, Kim. I'm not sure if I can just give it up to some strangers!"

Her voice cracked as she tried to unsuccessfully hold back tears, "We're 17 years old! We're too young to have a baby!"

Rising from his chair, Tommy walked around the table and sat next to her, "People our age do it all the time. I love you and I thought you loved me. That's a lot more than some people have in our situation."

Looking at him incredulously, Kim tersely replied, "Of course I love you but love isn't enough, Tommy. We have to be able to provide for it. There are doctor's appointments, clothes, diapers, bottles, toys and everything else you can think of that a baby needs. Where would we get the money for those things?"

"We would get jobs." Tommy reasoned.

"What, minimum wage jobs to barely make ends meet?" She paused before continuing, "And, it's not just the money. We still have a lot of growing up to do and it wouldn't be fair to a baby." Tears were freely flowing down Kim's face now, "I know you don't think so, but I care about this baby and I want the best for it. We just can't give that right now. And, I think deep down you know it too."

Slamming his fist on the table, Tommy growled, "This wasn't how things were supposed to happen! We were always careful. We…" He placed his head in his hands to hide his tears from her.

"I know, but it still happened. So, all we can do is what's best for us and the baby." She said as she gently rubbed his back.

Wiping the tears from his eyes, he placed a hand on Kim's swollen stomach and let it linger for just a moment before reaching across the table for the papers and signing.

__

As they walked out of the lawyer's office, the sun was beginning to set. Taking in the view, Tommy sighed and asked, "So, where does this leave us?"

She nudged some broken cement with her shoe before looking at Tommy, "I don't know. Maybe we need some time apart to move past this."

"So, that's it for us then." He stated rather than asked.

She remained silent – not knowing what else to say to him. When he realized she had nothing else to say, he teleported back to Angel Grove.

__

After he returned, he didn't tell anyone that he and Kim had broken up. It was too painful and he knew they'd ask why.

A few weeks later, he received the letter. She must've found out that he hadn't told anyone of their break up. That's probably why she sent it to the Youth Center, so everyone would be around to read it.

At the time he didn't show it, but Tommy was angry. He should have been allowed to tell his friends when _he_ felt it was the right time. He thought he deserved that much.

That night, he teleported to the place Kim was staying in Florida. As soon as he materialized, he yelled as he held up the letter, "You couldn't let me tell them on my own? You had to write a 'Dear John' letter that you knew everyone would read?"

Kim didn't flinch at his screaming and continued to fold her laundry. After a brief moment, Tommy finally noticed. "You're not pregnant anymore."

She still remained silent so he continued, "When?"

"Ten days ago."

"Was it alright? I mean, was it healthy?" The rage had vanished from his voice.

"He's fine. They took him straight to his adoptive parents. I didn't want to see him." She flatly replied.

"He?" Tommy squeaked out.

Kimberly gave him a slight nod of the head before starting, "That's why I sent the letter. A couple of days after I got out of the hospital Jason called just to check in and he kept jokingly saying I should be a good girlfriend and call you more often."

"I still don't understand." Tommy asked confused.

Trying to hold back the tears, Kim explained, "Having them think we were still a happy couple just reminded me that we gave our son away, Tommy. _Our son_. And, I couldn't begin to move on with my life if they kept thinking that for even one more day. I'm sorry I sent the letter but…I didn't know what else to do."

Walking over to her, Tommy enveloped her into a hug and she began to sob into his shirt.

After a few minutes, she tried to compose herself and told him, "I understand if you hate me."

He sighed, "I don't _hate_ you. God knows I wish I did. It'd make things so much easier."

Taking his hand in hers, she genuinely told him, "Maybe…maybe one day we'll find our way back to each other."

Leaning forward, he cupped her face in his hands before giving her one last kiss.

Pulling away, he looked into her eyes for a brief moment then stepped back and teleported back to Angel Grove and out of her life.


End file.
